


Layers

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 Women of Summer challenge prompt of Noin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

Lu was tired when she finally let herself into her room. As a training officer she had the privilege of having her own place, such as it was. Not that she needed space and luxury since she was rarely ever there. A place to hang her uniform and a reasonably soft mattress was pretty much all she required. The real perk of the place was the private bathroom.

Not that she'd hated the communal living when she was in the barracks. There were even days where she really missed it. However, sharing a row of showerheads with twenty other women did not lend itself to a thoughtful review of the day. It was strictly for getting the job done; utilitarian as were most things under the supervision of the military. That was simply how things functioned.

She kicked off her boots in the middle of her small sitting room and trailed clothes through to the kitchen. The air was chilly on her sweat soaked skin and she shivered slightly with pleasure. It was invigorating to be just a nineteen year old woman for a change instead of Lieutenant Noin. Some days she tired of always being the model of military training and never anything more than a step on the ladder.

The water was hot when she stepped into the shower, burning where the air had chilled her. The contrast elicited another shiver and a grin of sheer joy. Standing under the pounding spray, Lu soaped a washcloth and began to run it over her body. She was proud of her figure even if she kept it hidden under unflattering clothes and an attitude of imperviousness. It wouldn't do to have her students ogling her instead of listening to what she was instructing them on. Some day they would be in space which was not near as forgiving as she was.

Noin stifled a yawn, blinking water out of her eyes as her head tilted back in the stream of water. It had been a long day with nothing but more of the same on the horizon. She was looking forward to a good meal and a few hours of solid sleep before she had to wrest herself from her bed. Still, this was the life she had chosen for herself; one that she had worked hard to create and really, it was good.


End file.
